Family Strength
by Maaike-OUAT
Summary: The Swanthief family (Neal, Emma and Henry). A lot of family fluff, surrounding one central topic. Written for my good friend maressaonce's birthday, but of course everyone is more than welcome to read. And please do! :) AU. Completed. Rated T for some colorful language expressed by Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy birthday maressaonce! This one's for you! xoxo**

* * *

''Mom, we're back!'' Henry enters the apartment, closely followed by Neal.

The two are a bit out of breath, and Emma sends them a frowning look. ''I thought the two of you only were going to get some groceries from the store?''

''That was the original plan,'' grins Neal, ''but the kid felt otherwise.''

''I picked up two wooden swords at Gramps and Grams' house, and we had this awesome swordfight in the park!'' explains Henry. After the excitement had slightly faded away, he asks with some concern in his voice: ''you're not mad at us for not being back on time are you?''

''Of course not!'' answers Emma as she takes the grocery bag from him. As she starts putting away the food in the fridge and cabinets, she glances at the two men in her life. She couldn't be more happier than she was at this very moment. Quickly after Snow and Charming had moved out, Neal had started to take his father role very seriously. Emma has watched her son blossom now he had both of his parents back in his life.

''Henry, don't you have homework to do?'' asks his father.

''Yeah, I guess…'' replies the boy with some disappointment reflected in his voice. He makes his way up the stairs to go to his room.

''Homework?'' asks Emma surprised. ''I thought I was always the one reminding him about that?''

''Yeah well, there is something I would like to discuss with you.''

''That sounds serious.'' She giggles a bit, but when she sees the thoughtful look on his face, she puts away the last groceries and joins him on the couch. She glances at him expectantly.

''Well, everything just got me thinking and…'' he's at a loss for words. ''Just now, we're living with the three of us here, and I was just wondering if…'' He takes a deep breath. ''How do you feel about having a second child?''

Emma didn't expect this. She didn't expect this at all, and is taken aback by the question. ''But… aren't you happy with the situation as it is? We're happy now right?''

Neal takes the blonde's hands in his. ''Of course we are happy. I can't remember a moment in my life when I was any happier than I am now with you and Henry, but it's just, I thought it's good to get a second chance. We weren't given the chance to see Henry grow up to that amazing kid he has turned out to be. And I figured that now that everything has calmed down around here, this moment would be perfect to have a second child.''

''I don't know Neal… And what about Henry? How would he feel about it? I don't want to make him feel replaced or something. Of course that would never happen,'' she quickly adds, ''but I can imagine him feeling that way.''

''Don't you think he would be thrilled? He gets to be a big brother!''

''Let me talk to him first okay? If we do this, I want to do it right.''

''Does that mean that you agree on having a second child?'' Neal asks. When he sees the little sparkle in her eyes, he wraps his arms around her. ''You have just made me even happier than I already was, do you know that? I love you Emma Swan!''

* * *

''Don't get too enthusiastic about it, I said I would talk to Henry first,'' she says in a serious tone. Her eyes however reveal her excitement.

''Henry, can I come in?'' asks Emma after she has knocked on her son's bedroom door.

''Yep, please do!'' Henry is sitting at his desk, working on a school assignment when Emma enters. His hands are both placed on his head and he looks down at the paper in front of him. ''Mom, I really don't understand these math problems. Why does Grams have to make them so hard?''

''I think Grams is just following the assignments in the textbook,'' laughs his mother. She takes the pencil from Henry's hand and places it on the desk. ''Henry, there is something I need to talk to you about.'' She sits down on his bed, and asks him to join her.

The boy notices the tense atmosphere that suddenly is felt in the room. ''What's wrong?'' he therefore asks.

Emma ruffles his hair. ''Nothing's wrong kid. There's just something I wanted to ask you. Well, discuss with you actually.''

''What is it?''

The blonde doesn't know where to start. ''Henry, are you happy here? With Neal and me, I mean?''

''What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy with the two of you. This is what I've always wanted, to be with both of my parents. But I thought you knew that right?''

''Yes Henry, yes of course.'' Panic suddenly takes over. ''You know what, I'm not good at this. I think your dad's much better at this, he should do this.'' She makes an attempt to get up.

''Mom, whatever it is you want to discuss with me, I'm sure you'll do great.''

Emma freezes for a moment. Still her son knows how to surprise her with his wisdom. He seems so much older than he actually is. She sighs and sits back down on the bed. ''Fine. But before I'm going to ask you the actual question, I want you to know that I love you, and that I will always love you. With all my heart.'' When there's no reply from the boy, she takes another deep breath and continues. ''Henry, how would you feel about getting a baby brother or sister?''

''Are you pregnant?!''

''No, no, I'm not pregnant. You see? I can't do this. I'm saying it all wrong.''

''Mom!'' Henry says with a strict voice. ''Don't doubt yourself so much.''

The way he says this makes her giggle. ''You're right Henry. You're always right. Okay, no so what I'm trying to say is that your dad and I are thinking about having a second child. But, before we make that decision, I wanted to discuss it with you first. I want to know how you feel about it. And I need you to be honest with me.''

The boy's eyes grow big with excitement. ''Are you kidding me! That would be the most awesome thing ever! I'm going to be a big brother! I'm going to be a big brother!'' He jumps up from the bed and hugs his mom tightly.

''Henry, I need air, please!'' begs Emma as she's bursting out with laughter. Her eyes fill with tears at her son's reaction.

''Oh yes, sorry,'' replies Henry as he lets go.

Quickly, the blonde dries her tears with the sleeves of her sweater. She hopes Henry didn't see it. ''Are you really okay with it?''

''Of course I am!''

''But Henry,'' she takes his hands in hers and looks into his bright eyes, ''I want you to know that there is no one in the world who can replace you. Not even a baby brother or sister. Neal and I love you with every fiber in our being, and a new child can't change that. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?''

''Mom, I could never feel replaced. I know it's unfair that you and dad didn't have me around when I was little. And that you weren't given the chance to see me grow up. You can have all that with a new baby. It's like your second chance. And I think you should take it. Besides, I love to become a big brother!''

''Henry, come here!'' She takes her son in her arms. ''Look what you did. The hormone-hell hasn't even started yet, and you have me sobbing already.''

They both laugh at that, and enjoy their unique mother- and son moment.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

''Mom! Dad! Today is the day that we're going to find out if I'm going to have a baby brother or sister!'' Henry runs into his parents' room and jumps on the bed.

''Henry, jeez, what time is it?!'' growls Emma.

''7:00am,'' he announces cheerfully. ''I've been waiting for hours, cause I couldn't sleep. I'm too excited!''

''I can tell,'' laughs Neal. ''Good morning Henry.''

''Can we all just try to get some more sleep? This baby has annoyed me the entire night. I'm sure it's going to be a soccer player. The little one has some strong kicks,'' says Emma.

''Henry, what about you and I make breakfast for your mom?'' Neal gives his son a wink.

Quietly, the two leave the room and enter the kitchen.

''What would you like for breakfast?'' asks Neal.

''Shall we make pancakes?''

''Sounds like a plan to me! If you get the butter and eggs out of the fridge, I'll get the flour.''

The two start on the batter, but boys will be boys, and within a couple of minutes the kitchen looks like a war field. Flour is flying around like numerous snowflakes, and the countertop is covered with sticky egg residue.

''Now, the most tricky part. Flipping the pancakes,'' announces Neal with his deep, low voice. He lifts up the pan from the stove and lets the pancake fly up in the air.

Henry just got another pan from the kitchen cabinet, and is just on time to catch the pancake with it.

''Impressive! That's what I call teamwork buddy!''

The boy appears to be just as surprised about the 'lifesaving' action he just performed. '''Wow, did I just do that?!''

After all the pancakes are finished (Neal decided to be more careful with flipping the pancakes, and used a spatula for the rest of the stack), they both look proud at their work.

Then, Neal's focus turns to the rest of the kitchen. ''Henry, I think we should clean up this mess before your mother gets up. All these hormones make her even more irritable than usual. ''

''What is that supposed to mean?!''

The boys turn around to see Emma standing in the doorway, hands placed fiercely on her hips.

''Nothing darling, just go back to bed. We'll clean it up here and bring you your breakfast,'' Neal tries to calm her down.

''Fine!'' She throws up her hands in surrender and walks back towards their bedroom.

Neal shakes his head and winks to Henry. ''Hormones…''

The boy giggles, and both of them start to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

At 11:00am they are all up and ready to go.

Neal drives the yellow bug, while Emma is sitting next to him. Henry's sitting on the backseat.

When Neal sees the blonde's hands trembling on her knees, he puts his hand over her left hand. ''Hey what's wrong? It's all going to be all right.''

''I know, but this ultrasound will also be very important to determine the baby's health. I just hope there's nothing wrong with him or her. Damned hormones!'' she cries out.

''He or she will be just fine Emma. You'll see,'' says Neal as he gives her hand a comforting squeeze.

Henry lays his hand on his mother's shoulder.

She bends her head to the right, so that the skin of her face touches her son's hand. This gesture calms her down.

* * *

''Hi, we're here to see doctor Kent,'' says Neal to a nurse at the desk of the hospital.

''She's expecting you. Just walk through this hallway and her office is behind the first door on your right.''

''Thank you,'' nods Neal, and together with Emma and Henry they all walk to the doctor's office.

''Ready?'' he asks her.

Emma sighs. ''Ready as I can be.''

''Good afternoon. It's nice to see you again. Are you excited?'' asks doctor Kent, as she welcomes them.

''Excited and nervous as hell,'' replies Emma.

''Well then, let's start immediately shall we?'' The doctor smears a cold substance on Emma's belly and takes the ultrasound machine.

Neal has taken a seat next to Emma and holds her hand steadily. He places a soft kiss on her forehead while the doctor prepares the monitor.

Henry sits next to Neal and is nervously tapping his foot on the floor.

When the doctor places the ultrasound machine on Emma's belly, the screen of the monitor shows some noise. ''It needs a few seconds to set itself,'' she explains.

Slowly the noise reduces, and a moving image becomes visible.

''Is that…?'' asks Henry. This is the first time that he's there when Emma has an ultrasound.

''Yes Henry, that's your baby brother or sister,'' answers his mother with tears in her eyes.

''And in a few minutes I'll be announcing the sex of the baby, but let's take a look first at how he or she's doing in there. I shall zoom in on the hands. Look, ten little fingers. And there on its feet, ten little toes. Its length is perfect for the twentieth week you're in. '' The doctor moves the ultrasound machine so that the heartbeat becomes visible. ''Do you see that little beating round thing?'' she asks Henry. ''That's the baby's heart.''

''It's so tiny!'' The boy's mouth is wide open in amazement.

''Yes it is, but the heartbeat is perfect, so you don't have to worry about anything.''

Emma let's go of Neal's hand and takes her son's hand. ''I'm so glad you're here today with us Henry.''

''Me too mom.''

Neal ruffles the boy's hair.

''Now, do you want to know what the sex of the baby is?'' asks the doctor.

''Yes!'' they all reply in unison.

The doctor smiles mysteriously. ''Well, congratulations, you can welcome a baby girl in 22 weeks!''

''A girl? Darling, we're going to have a daughter!'' cries Neal. He hugs her tightly, and places a soft kiss on her mouth.

Henry joins the two in a family hug. ''I'm going to have a baby sister!''

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

''I can't feel my feet anymore!'' cries Emma as she dramatically plumps down on one of the couches in the furniture store.

''You insisted on joining me for crib shopping, so here we are. I think we've seen all the cribs about ten times now,'' sighs Neal.

''I want to make sure we buy the right crib, is that too much to ask?! God, my back is killing me!''

Neal sits down next to her and rubs her back. ''Here, better?''

''Yes, thank you. Sorry I snapped at you. I just feel like an elephant, I'm enormous. I can't remember being this big with Henry. And I feel exhausted like, all the time!''

As a reply he kisses her temple. ''You're beautiful. And being tired is completely normal. You just have to allow your family to help you out. Your parents, Henry and I are here for you.''

''I know, but I'm used to do everything by myself. I did that my whole life. I find it hard to having to give that up.''

''I know honey. If you just wait here, I'm going to get that white wooden crib. That was your favorite wasn't?''

''Yes but…''

Neal puts his finger on her lips. ''Ssst, no but's. I'll be right back.''

* * *

That evening Neal is trying to put together the piece of furniture. The sighs and growls give away that it's harder than he had expected.

Emma is checking on Henry who has already gone up to bed half an hour ago.

''Mom, I got something for you.''

''Weren't you asleep yet?'' she asks.

''No, I waited so I could give you this.'' From his wardrobe he gets a rather big package, wrapped in brown paper. ''I got this this afternoon with Gramps and Grams, when you and dad were crib shopping. I hope you like it.'' He hands the package over to his mother.

Emma unwraps it and is completely surprised by what it reveals. ''It's the mobile that hung above my crib, I recognize it from the Book,'' she whispers.

''Yes, we found it at Mr Gold's shop this afternoon. I thought it would be nice for Emily to have.''

''Emily?''

''Yes, I named the baby Emily. Do you like it?''

''I do, but don't you think that that name is a bit too similar to mine?'' the blonde asks as she ruffles her son's hair.

''Maybe you're right about that…''

''Thank you for the mobile Henry, it's beautiful. It fits in perfectly with the new baby room.''

''I'm glad you like it.''

''Yes, and now it's really time for you to go to bed, come on.'' She tucks him in and lies down next to him.

''Can you please stay here until I fall asleep?''

''Sure.''

''Good night baby sis,'' Henry says as he presses a soft kiss on Emma's belly.

''You're going to be a great big brother,'' she says as she kisses him good night.

''Do you think?''

''I'm sure of it!''

''We're going to have so much fun together. I'm going to teach her how to walk, and talk. And when she grows older, I'm going to teach her how to swordfight and how to ride a horse.''

''Whoa kid, leave some things for her parents to teach her,'' laughs Emma.

''Yeah sure, you guys can teach her how to steal cars and how to hit the door, and stuff like that.'' When he sees his mother's painful look, he regrets what he just said. ''I'm sorry mom, it was just a joke, I didn't mean to be rude.''

''No, no it's not that Henry. I think it's quite funny actually. You must've gotten the wittiness from me. No, it's just that your sister is using my organs as punching bags.''

''Is she kicking right now?''

''Yep, right as we speak.''

''Can I feel?''

Emma takes his hand and places it on the place on her belly where the baby just kicked. ''Do you feel that?''

''Yes, yes I do! That's amazing!'' his eyes are bright with excitement. Then he shakes his head. ''I mean: hey little sister, stop hurting mommy.''

Emma has never felt so closely connected to her two children. She wants to treasure this moment forever. She kisses Henry's temple and lays her hand on his hand.

* * *

''Neal, Neal!'' hisses Emma.

''What is it?'' he asks with a groggy voice.

It is way past midnight and the two of them are in bed.

''I think the baby is coming!''

''But that's two weeks too early!''

''I know, but the baby wants to get out, like, now!''

''Okay, okay, don't panic. We're getting you to the hospital.'' Diffused he grabs a bag and starts to throw in some clothes for Emma.

''Hurry up!''

''I'm going as fast as I can.'' When he's still packing the blonde's bag, he dials his parents in law's phone number and informs them about the situation. ''We're going to the hospital now. We'll take Henry and we'll meet you there,'' he says to them before he hangs up.

* * *

''I HATE YOU!'' yells Emma. ''I really, really hate you!'' She's lying in the hospital bed, and is surrounded by several nurses and doctor Kent.

Her words however are aimed to Neal, who is also there with her. ''Just breath darling, just breath. I know.'' He's holding her hand and hopes all his fingers will still be intact when the baby is born. Emma is squeezing so hard that he's sure he hears his bones being crunched. He's glad that Henry stayed outside in the waiting area with his grandparents, and doesn't have to go through all of his mother's screaming.

''You can start pushing when you feel the next contraction,'' announces the doctor.

''Thank the Lord! I can't take this pain anymore! It's killing me!'' The next contraction is setting in pretty fast. ''Son of a bitch!''

Neal expects the scream that follows then is heard by the entire hospital. ''Push darling, you can do it!''

Emma uses all her power to push. ''I'm never doing this again! I hate you Neal Cassidy!'' she exclaims when the contraction has faded away.

''You're doing excellent, keep it up for the next one,'' says the doctor.

''Yeah easy to say for you lady!''

''Hey Emma, these people are all here to help you,'' warns Neal.

There's no time to argue any further, cause a new contraction is setting in.

After some excruciating hours (both for Emma as well as for Neal), the baby is born.

''Congratulations with your baby girl,'' smiles doctor Kent. She takes the screaming baby to the other room.

''Hey, where are you taking her?'' Emma's eyes are filled with panic. Memories of how Henry was taken exactly the same way and never came back, run through her mind.

Neal recognizes the signs and tries to calm her down. ''It's okay, they're only going to clean her up and check if she's all healthy. They will bring her right back to us.''

''Are you sure? Please go check on them. I don't want to lose her too Neal!''

''Fine, fine, I'm going to go over there to see if everything's all right. But you have to relax okay? Can you do that for me?'' He kisses her forehead before he heads out the door to check on his newborn daughter.

Only a few minutes later he returns with the baby in his arms. She's sleeping peacefully. ''All clean and healthy as a horse, said the doctor.''

The newborn is wrapped in a similar baby blanket to Emma's, but this one has a different name embroidered on it. Granny was more than happy to knit a second one.

When Neal hands their daughter over to Emma, the blonde moves a little to the side, so that Neal can sit next to them.

''Hi Anna, welcome to the world.'' Tears of pure joy are running down her face. Softly she touches Anna's face and then her little toes and fingers. ''She's perfect.''

''Yes she is,'' agrees Neal. He kisses Emma again and then Anna. ''You did it.''

''We did it,'' corrects Emma.

''Yes, we did it.''

They both are mesmerized by the sight of their daughter. She has bright blue eyes and a lot of dark hair. ''Henry had exactly the same head of hair when he was born,'' whispers Emma. The few seconds that she was allowed to spend with her son when he was born is something she could never forget.

''Speaking of which, shall I get him? He must be so excited to meet Anna.''

''Yes, please do that.''

When the man returns with their son, Emma sees her mother peeking through the crack in the door. She sends her a big smile before the door closes.

Neal and Emma had decided that they wanted to be together with their own little family first before the rest of the family could see the baby.

Henry is out of words, which is very unlike him.

Neal pushes him gently into the direction of his mother and sister. ''I want to introduce you to your baby sister. Anna.''

Emma beckons her son to join her on the bed. She hands over Anna to him and watches him interacting with his sister.

''Hello Anna. I'm your brother Henry. I love you very much.'' He turns his head to his mother. ''She's so small.''

Emma nods and lays her arm around his shoulders. ''Congratulations Henry, you're officially a big brother now.''

''I still can't believe it. This all feels so unreal,'' he whispers.

''I know, it feels the same to us,'' agrees Neal. He sits down on the bed.

Now Henry, with baby Anna in his arms, is sitting between his two parents. ''This is perfect,'' he says.

''Yes it is sweetie, it is,'' agrees Emma.

Neal wraps his arm around Henry and places his hand on Emma's shoulder on the other side of the bed.

''Hey but wait. I couldn't pick the name Emily, but isn't the name Anna too similar to your name too?'' asks Henry a little offended.

''No!'' say his parents at the same time.

The boy laughs and shakes his head in disbelief. ''You guys!''

Finally, also this family had their happy ending.

* * *

**This was it. So did you guys like it? Please let me know, and thank you so much for reading! xoxo**


End file.
